Diary of the chosen one
by kurohashi no sanji
Summary: In every world, a few individuals can control the 16 elements. In this world, I am the only one with this power. I have to fight 1 oponent per day for a whole year to save the world. OC vs many anime. Multiple crossover.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from any anime in this fanfic. This is for entertaining purpose only. **

**Author's note: I know there aren't any anime really mentioned in this chapter, but at the end of this chapter, you should understand why. I'll come back to this point at the end. Now, let the story begin.**

**DAY 0: THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGED**

How did this happen? My life was boring, yes, but I didn't ask for something like that to happen. From today, my life will change completely. Nothing will ever be the same no matter how much I want it to come back to how it was.

It started like any other day. Another boring day full of the same things that were part of every other boring day. My name is Mathew McKenna. 17 years old, going to school like anyone else my age, always doing the same classes, and then doing my homework, only to finish my day studying. I guess there's nothing more to do here, in my little town, 45 minutes away from Montreal, Quebec, Canada.

Never anything unusual going on, except maybe 1 or 2 sounds in the nights, but it's probably just a cat. I've been living the same things, with the same boring, annoying people. No really cute girls around me, no interesting characters that pop from time to time. Just school, work, eat, sleep, and repeat.

As you can guess, I am rather anti-social. Let me show you how much I am by telling you I only have one friend, and he's the biggest nerd in the whole school. The only reason I'm friend with him is because we happen to be neighbors. His name is Jeremy Manton. He is the biggest geek, anime fan, video game fanatic, paranoiac, shy nerd I've ever seen. He passes his whole free time either playing video games or watching anime, but I think he didn't touch his games for a while now. He even looks like a nerd, with the big glasses, the nerd hair-do, always wearing a white shirt, the whole nerd kit! Needless to say, I am also his only friend.

But today, today is different. In the middle of my math class, something happened. The sky outside went black, and the hallway that we could see through the opened door disappeared. Of course, like any other class, everyone panicked, proving how I wasn't imagining this. Or, that I wasn't the only crazy guy in the class seeing things.

After 30 seconds, a dark light came out of the roof, and a man fell down the light. He had long white hair, covering the forehead of his evil face. He was dressed in black, completely, not showing skin anywhere else but on his face. He even wore gloves to hide his hands.

He looked at everyone for a while before asking calmly: "Where is the chosen one? Step up, don't make me wait."

Everyone looked back at him, not understanding what he meant by "chosen one". He asked again, a couple of times before declaring in a dark tone, with an evil grin on his face: "looks like I'll have to look for him myself." His hand started to glow in a purple light as he held it like a gun, like kids do when they play. He pointed at someone in the class, and he shot. He shot a dark light, and a guy, who was touched by it, died. He fell on the ground, shaking, and when he stopped, his whole body melted, only dust remaining. We ran all over the place, trying to avoid his beam, or to find a way out of this hell, as he killed 5 more students. And then, he targeted me. I stood still, paralyzed by fear. I watched as the light came from his finger to me and entered my chest. I trembled like the others, and fell to the ground, but I didn't melt. I got back up, unsure of what was going on.

He laughed. The man who killed 5 students my age was laughing, clearly happy I survived.

"Finally found you, oh, chosen one. Minerva! Come here! I found him!"

And another light came from the roof, and a girl came down. "I know, I've been watching. Maybe the little game can begin now."

She had the same white hair as the man, only hers were way longer. They were almost long enough to touch her knees. She was dressed the same way as the man too, but instead of being black, her clothes were red.

"What game?" I asked. "What's going on? Why did you kill 5 guys of my class? Who are you?"

They both looked at me and laughed. It was a demonic laugh. "We are from another realm, my little boy. Another world, if you like the term better. That world ended when we awakened. We destroyed it playing with our "toys"".

And they explained everything. In every world, there are a handful of people who can control the 16 elements that makes everything. In their world, there were 2 chosen ones: him, Mosheim, and her, Minerva. They awoke by themselves, and explored their powers, destroying their world completely. They moved from world to world, doing the same, and they came up with a game. They would create beings, created from the mind of someone in the world they were currently in, and would watch as the chosen ones struggled to defeat them hoping to save their world.

Up to now, out of the 47 worlds the game took place in, only 19 were able to survive. They eventually came to our world, which only has one chosen man: me.

The rules of the game are simple: I have to fight one of their creations every day for 1 year straight, so 365 fights in 365 days. They told me that in some worlds, a year lasted barely 100 days, while in others, it lasted over 1000 days.

To end things, Mosheim turned to the rest of the class, who didn't dare to move even a finger during everything. "Now, whose imagination should I take for this…. why not…. you!" He declared, pointing at whom else but my only friend Jeremy. He dashed and passed through him before coming back in front of me.

"Mmmhh, looks like I picked a good one. A pretty big imagination, he has. We will be back tomorrow. Try to control at least one element before then. We don't want the game to end too quickly." And they both disappeared without a trace in another beam of light.

And everything went back. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them the class was back to normal. I almost screamed, thinking that it was just a bad dream I had sleeping in class again, but as I looked at my buddy, I realized he had the same expression as me. We were the only ones who remembered this. Why? Could it be to avoid us trouble with the rest of the world? If they really are back tomorrow, I'll have to ask them.

Later, after class, I talked with Jeremy and we both thought the same thing: I need to prepare for tomorrow. It was 4:00 pm. I had until the next day to discover and control an element. I went in my room and tried to create one of the obvious elements, like fire, water, earth, that kind of stuff. I also remember those lights that the 2 chosen ones used, and tried to create light and darkness. I only took a break to eat, but nothing came, and it was now 9:00 pm. I didn't know what to do. I could take a chance and hope that it was all in our heads, but I just couldn't believe myself when I said that.

I thought I should take a break, because over-exhausting myself wouldn't help me. Going up to go to the bathroom, though, I finally found it, in the most surprising way possible. I cut myself walking on a shard of glass that was on the floor. Apparently, my mom broke a glass and missed a piece when cleaning up. I cleaned the wound in the bathroom, and the element revealed itself to me. My blood came and formed a pointed needle-like shape in my hand. Blood was one of the elements! I tried to grab it in between my fingers, but it broke. I concentrated and tried again. This time though, I simply let the needle rest over my hand. I stood up and, moved my hand. The needle stayed in front of my hand. Lifting my arm in front of me, my hand perpendicular to the wall, my blood pointed in the same direction. Giving a small push, barely moving at all, the needle flew and made a hole in the wall.

I tried to make more than one at a time, but was unable. I tried to make other shapes too, but my blood would fall on the floor. I couldn't master the element today. Will my needles be enough to win a fight? Will I be able to survive? It's now 11:00. I'll go to sleep. I hope I'll be alive tomorrow so I can write another entry about this. Good night, world.

**Author's note: I think now you know why there was no anime character in this first chapter. Now, here's why I didn't put day 1 here too: I need a subject to write, but I have trouble picking a subjects. That's why I want you to pick it for me. I already picked 365 characters. I classed them in 12 groups depending of their strengths. (1****st**** group will be pretty weak, 2****nd**** will be stronger, etc.) I posted a poll on **** m0c25****. It's free, and you can vote once per day. You have one week until the end of the poll. After that, the poll will reset without the winner character who will be in the next chapter. Then, you'll have another week to vote, or until I post the next chapter, and it'll be like that until the end. So, until next time, See ya!**

**P.S.: Note the story is also on **** .ca/****. Just in case they take the story down here.**


End file.
